Premonition
by Tyson Kinomiya Granger
Summary: While at a road side truck stop, Kai sees a newspaper clipping of a crash involving a Black SUV, and a young boy identical to Daichi. Apparently he and the Blade breakers were putting plans into motion for a Road Trip, but when a Gas Truck slams into the SUV, Daichi is killed. Three years have passed, now. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! R


**Full Summary:**

"While at a road side truck stop, Kai sees a newspaper clipping of a crash involving a Black SUV, and a young boy identical to Daichi. Apparently he and the Blade breakers were putting plans into motion for a Road Trip, but when a Gas Truck slams into the SUV, Daichi is killed. Now Three years Later, Kai starts having startling dreams about his friends involving dangerous situations, and near death experiences. Will he be able to prevent the bad things from happening?"

* * *

**PREMONITION**

**Chapter 1** – Road Tripping

"So where to?" Hilary asked, sitting on the passenger side next to Kai.

Kai, eyes glued to the road, "First off, we're gonna go to Miami for a week, then to Atlanta, Philadelphia and lastly back in New York." Said Kai.

"Well we better stop somewhere along the way, 'cause I'm starving!" Tyson groaned, belly growling. Daichi teasing him beside him with a Chocolate Bar.

"I told you to eat when you had the chance." Kai said. Grampa Granger cooked him and Hiro some supper while everybody else got ready for their road trip, but Tyson wanted to skip dinner and get packing.

"Well I was busy!"

"You should've packed last night, Tyson." Max said from behind him. Ray and Kenny were squishing the blond between them. Only one suitcase per person was stuffed at the back hatch.

"Still." Ray said, even though he heard through his ear phones.

Hilary and Kai exchanged glances at the forgetful teen. They were way past five miles from the city, hours passed and they were passing by through a small town in Georgia, and pretty soon the gang started feeling hungry after just five hours now.

"Pull in here!" Tyson pointed at a McDonalds.

"I could scarf down a Double Cheese Burger." Daichi said.

Hilary chuckled; "I could eat a Big Mac, Large Fry, and a Big ass drink with McNuggets on the side with Sweet and Sour Sauce."

Before Ray could say a thing, the gang looked at the only girl in the vehicle with wonderment.

"What? I could eat like a pig!" she protested, "Compared to you, Tyson." She joked around with a smile and a laugh.

"Now what does that supposed to mean?" he said, getting the joke.

"You eat more than Daichi." Kenny added.

"Yeah?" Tyson said, "I could eat four bowls of Spaghetti."

"No," Daichi defended himself, "I could eat five."

Hilary smiled, turning to the boys, "I could eat Six."

Once again, silence.

"What, can't I put my two sense in here?"

Kai pulled in a drive-thru. Taking their orders; "I'll take three cheese burgers, a large fry and a Coca-Cola." Said Tyson.

"Four cheese burgers, Large fry, nuggets and a Pepsi!" Daichi said.

"Better yet, Kai, I'll have two extra cheese burgers." Tyson said.

"I'm only getting you both two, so shut it." Kai said darkly.

Both boys shut up.

"I'll take a McGrittle, and a Smoothie." Said Max.

"Fries and a burger with a Diet Pepsi." Ray said.

"Big Mac and a Coca-Cola." Said Kenny.

"Ok," Kai said, quickly jotting it down on his cell phone, "Anything you want, Hill?"

Hilary looked at the Menu, "I'll take what I just said. Big Mac-no, change that to a Double Cheese burger, and a big ass fry, big ass drink, Nuggets with sweet and sour sauce, and maybe an Apple pie." She said, thinking that's it. "Yep, that's it for me!" she chirped.

Kai and the gang looked at her again, "What, do I have something on my face?"

Kai chuckled, "Are you pregnant?"

Hilary, refraining herself from slapping the boy she's been crushing on, "NO!"

"Then are you craving?"

Hilary sighed, "I just have a big appetite, Ok?"

"Where does it go?" Tyson asked.

"Where does what go?" she said.

"The calories, fat, and all that other fagiggly-gahooey that most girls freak about."

"It melts off!"

"I think her boobs absorb all of it." Said Daichi.

Hilary suddenly turned evil, "GAH!" and a hand (With the imaginary letters "TNT" imprinted on it) slammed across Daichi's face.

"OW!"

"It does not go to my boobs, ok?"

"Ok!"

Most of the boys laugh while Tyson fears the brunet.

It was about going on Night, and since leaving New York around Eleven, it was almost Nine Thirty as Kai and the gang have been driving for hours straight. Since the McDonalds at noon, Tyson was dying to use the bathroom. For the most roads, there was nothing in sight, not a gas station, truck stop, or even a car on the road.

Kai, however, was the only one with a driver's license, since Ray got caught with a DUI; he was driving back and forth for Ray for University. Tyson and Max were currently going for their license; Daichi was fresh from Middle school, now a High School Student, and was starting to get used to it with Kenny being one grade ahead of him. Hilary, however, was going to graduate with Max and Tyson. Kai being the oldest from the group, he was in his second year of University; going to be an Architect. He had a small hobby for building small miniature scale sized buildings, concert performance stages, and a model of a town.

He was feeling a bit tired, the rest of the gang was either sleeping or awake, but that was then. At the moment, he and Hilary were wide awake, talking to one another with small talk. The usual about schooling, life at home, but now it was starting to get a little personal to one another.

Kai saw lights up ahead; it was a small roadside diner.

"Tyson." He called out.

"Yeah?"

"You're in luck, there's a diner coming up."

Tyson gasped, and stretched; "Oh, I don't need to go to the bathroom no more."

"What?" Kai was about to pull over and burn his car.

"Kidding!" Tyson chuckled, "I didn't pee on your seat!"

"Oh great," Kai sighed, "If you did, you'd be waking up in a tub of ice the next time you sleep."

Pulling in the truck stop, everyone woke up, getting off the vehicle and stretching their backs and walking like Zombies into the truck stop. The first things on their minds were a Motel or a Hotel.

"Bathroom break, and I'll ask if there's a hotel nearby." Said Kai.

Kai walked in the diner doors, the bright lights hurting his eyes. Walking down the aisle to the bar front, and asking the bartender; "Excuse me?"

"Yes?"

"Where is the nearest hotel from here?"

The bartender looked south of the road, the same time drying some beer glasses, and pointing down the road; "Five kilometers down, just on the outskirts of Water Town."

"Ok, thanks man." Kai said.

"No problem."

Walking passed a phone booth, Kai though about calling home to his Grandfather, but when he was about to use his cellphone, there wasn't a single bar of reception in the area; "Damn." he muttered.

Walking outside to use the payphone, pulling out a few quarters, he noticed Hilary was having a hard time with Daichi's seat belt, but just when he was going to leave the phone booth to help, he dropped one on the phone book. When he was about to pick his quarter up, he seen a clipping from a newspaper at the bottom of the floor. He bent down and picked the paper up.

"I just don't know how it got stuck, Daichi." Hilary said, trying to push the red release button as best as she could.

"Keep trying."

Hilary tried, but she still had no luck with the belt.

Kai looked at the top of the paper, the head line saying; "Fatal Crash Kills Student."

"When was this?" Kai muttered to himself.

It was about a crash at a road side diner, involving a High School Student, same age as Daichi. And when Kai turned the page over to the boy's picture, he was surprisingly similar to Daichi. as he read on more, it was said the boy died at 9: 45pm. Kai looked at his watch, it was only 9: 43pm.

Kai chuckled, "I must be crazy." He continued to read the article.

"I'll get Kai." Hilary said.

"Ok," Daichi said, "But hurry up, I gotta take a dump."

Hilary wrinkled her nose, "Alright." As she walked, she saw Kai reading a small news clipping, and put a hand on his shoulder, "Hey."

Kai almost jumped. When he looked at Hilary, he had the look of shock on his face; "Where's Daichi?" he said panicky.

"His seatbelt is stuck, it won't unhook." She said.

Kai was about to show her the paper when a gust of wind came, blowing the paper from his hand, and suddenly a large bang was heard followed by the sound of glass smashing and a car alarm setting off. Both looked in the direction it came from, it was Kai's SUV.

A truck had slammed into his SUV, and crashed in the tree from the impact of the SUV, the truck driver fell asleep. However, Daichi was still stuck in the car, the impact hit the locking mechanisms, he was shut and locked in. the SUV rolled over twice and landed on the wheels, going backwards knocking over a gas tank just a few feet from the diner.

"DAICHI!" Hilary cried out. Both Kai and Hilary ran to the SUV, but before they could get there, it suddenly caught fire from the back.

Daichi, coming to after knocking him out for a second, he looked around, smelling a huge whiff of gas fumes, and smoke. He looked behind the SUV, a small fire was behind him. He panicked more. "HILARY! HELP!"

Max, Tyson and the other gang with other customers came out in curiosity at where that crashing sound came from. Hilary and Kai were running to the SUV when Kai seen the flames, and pulled Hilary back just in time when Daichi's screams were replaced with the loud sound of the whole gas station exploding, with the gas pumps, and flames as hot as hell's inferno nearly touching the diner.

Kai and Hilary got up from the ground, Daichi was still screaming in pain and agony, he was burning to death. The gas tank on Kai's SUV hadn't exploded yet, but when it did, they both tried ducking down for cover when a large shard of glass flew and slit Hilary under her right eye.

The boy's screaming stopped.

Daichi was dead.

* * *

A/N: So how was that PLZ?

Give me any feed back, small comments are accepted.

(Too bad Fanfic don't have a LIKE Button lol)

There's still more to come on this awesome fic!

Keep it real!

Tyson Kinomiya Granger


End file.
